Kitten
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: Ai has completed the antidote but there is a side effect. follow Shinichi as he navigates his life in his new found situation. Chapter 6 is M rating. Kaishin.
1. Nesting

With the BO finally taken care of and Haibara perfecting the antidote Shinichi begins to relax a little bit. He finally been reunited with his childhood love Kaito and best friend Ran. It wasn't until a few days after taking it did he begin to notice something strange. His eye sight was keener then it had been before. Much the same with his sense of smell as well as hearing.

When running after a suspect a few days ago he was able to twist and turn much easier than he had before meaning his reflexes were much sharper. He found himself extremely flexible- something Kaito exploited in bed- He also sometimes found himself slightly distracted by dangling thread, but he was able to control the impulse to bat at it. Worried what more effects may happen he sought out Haibara for advice.

What he heard in return was slightly unbelievable, but considering he had been turned into a child maybe it shouldn't have been so shocking. Compared to that this was tame. It appeared that Haibara had mixed a bit of cat DNA with the antidote by mistake- which somewhat begged the question as to why she had cat DNA to start with, not that she would give a straight answer- meaning he now had some mannerisms of a cat.

Thankfully since it was a small amount he had been given, Haibara was 62% certain he wouldn't grow cat ears and tail in the next few weeks or have any more cattish impulses crop up. Although later that night he found he loved having his hair played with along with being able to purr, so he wasn't completely sure her estimations were correct. She'd agreed to look further into the matter to see if she could rectify the problem but she didn't advice it. His body had under gone a massive amount of stress and she didn't think his body could handle any more foreign drugs in his system.

So that led to now, Shinichi currently feeling skittish and anxious whilst being unable to stay still. There was this…. feeling he had. Like an itch he just couldn't scratch. There was something he really _really_ needed to do, but he just didn't know what _it_ was. He'd tried everything to settle. Ranging from eating, reading, cuddling with Kaito, giving into the damn impulse to bat at things – much to Kaito's amusement- he'd even gone out for a walk and climbed a tree for goodness sake but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

' _Maybe I'm thinking too human_ ' Shinichi mused to himself. ' _this is obviously part of the cat thing so maybe I should just follow my…instincts?_ He thought uncertainly. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Shinichi analysed himself. There was a feeling he hadn't felt before, knowledge he had that he hadn't known before. Such as he instinctually knew how to raise his own children. _wait what?! Okay gonna move on from that instinct I think_ Shinichi thought a little freaked out. He also instinctively knew how if he rubbed against stuff it would mark his territory and how to stalk around the room as quietly as possible without alerting his prey he was there.

However, there was two instincts blaring loudly at him now he was listening, it was… _'nesting! But I'm not even pregnant! Surely my instincts know I'm not, right?! Maybe it's because I'm not full cat that my instincts are a little messed up? Okay calm down nesting is no biggie I can do that, now what's the other? Kneading what's thaa…oh Kami-Sama this is amazing! I could do this forever this is so relaxing hmmm…'_ Shinichi began to purr as he gently pushed his slightly curled palms in and out against the soft fluffy pillow.

That's how Kaito found Shinichi half an hour later. Sat up and leaning against the sofa as he kneads. He didn't have the heart to laugh as Shinichi looked so relaxed doing that. He knew his partner had been restless and was glad he had found a way to calm down. Not wanting to disturbed him Kaito wrote a quick note saying he had gone out, silently placing it on the table in front of Shinichi before slipping out the front door.

10 minutes after Kaito left Shinichi finally snapped out his pleasure induced haze. Spying the note in the corner of his eye Shinichi read it to discover Kaito had gone to work and wouldn't be back for another two hours ' _Perfect I can start nesting then. He won't make fun of me for it if he can't see me doing it'_ he nodded in satisfaction before going off to the spare room.

Opening the dark mahogany door, Shinichi gazed around the empty room. It had one medium window that had an extended ledge so two people could sit on it and gaze out. The view was beautiful. From this high up and at an angle of 30◦ north west (yes, I actually looked on the Conan map and used a compass to work it out cause I'm a nerd like that) you could see Beika park in all its spender. The walls were bare bar the pastel blue paint. It was already beginning to feel safe and calming. The floor was covered in a fluffy cream carpet. Taking another glance around he turned around, walked into the study. A plan already forming in his mind on how he wanted it to look.

Rooting around in the left side draw he pulled out the measuring tape with a triumphant noise. He walked back into the spare room picking up some paper and a pen to write with, on his way out. Once back in the room the detective began taking measurements of the window. Jotting down the measurement on the paper he brought with him.

The first thing he was going to do was buy blackout curtains. There was no doubt he would find himself curled up on the windowsill when it was sunny but right now his instants wanted it to be dark. While he was at it he also took measurements of the rest of the room. He would need those when ordering the bookcase and desk.

After getting what he needed he walked back out, this time closing the door behind hm. Entered his and Kaito's room he grabbed the laptop from its resting place, on top of the desk. Proceeding to settle on their bed to order the equipment he would need.

The first thing he looked into was clear fire proof paint for wood and walls. Sometimes Kaito's experiments got a little volatile. The next thing he looked into was a work desk for Kaito. He found the perfect one. It was made of polished cherry wood. The top had 4 thin long rectangle draws. The row below that had 4 small square draws on the left. It had 3 medium rectangles in the centre going down and another 4 small square draws on the right.

Another row below the 4 small square draws on both sides were 3 medium square draws. Between the square draws and the rectangle draws in the centre and sides, there was one rectangle draw on its side, one on the left and one on the right. Below that was a flat surface to wright on. With two hollow gaps under the square draws to place paper. To complete the top section a latch poked out with a key hole above. Pulling the latch revealed a lid of sorts for the desk so it could be covered over and locked when not in use.

Below the writing desk was a thin draw in the centre. The handle was of a curved leaf so your hand slipped in the centre to pull open. Beside that was two wooden slates that pulled out to extend the desk on both sides. Bellow that was a hollow space for your legs. However right at the back of the hollow was a hidden panel where documents could be placed.

On both sides were two large rectangle draws and one large square draw at the bottom. These too had handles in the shape of curved leaves. To protect the writing desk from view the sides had a panel of wood in the shape of a guitar side. To give the desk some character 4 pillars were put in at the edge of the large draws at the bottom. They reached to the bottom of the writing desk. The side of the desk had 4 squares in a 3D effect on each side. He just knew Kaito would love it.

The next half hour was spent searching for a medium sized book case and a few other bits and bobs he would need for the room. He'd just finished paying for the last of the orders when Kaito return home.

"Tadaima Shin-Chan" he heard Kaito holler up.

"Okaerinasai Kai-Chan" he called back, making his way down stairs. Stopping in front of Kaito giving him a welcoming kiss on the lips before pulling away and heading to the kitchen.

"I'm about to start dinner what are you fancying?" he queried over his shoulder. Opening cupboards to show what they had.

Kaito looked thoughtful for a second before he grinned, eyes brightening "teriyaki chicken please" he requested enthusiastically.

Shinichi nodded and began pulling out the ingredients he would need, setting up the grill as he passed by. Kaito on the other hand, made himself comfortable on one of the island seats preparing to watch Shinichi prepare their dinner. He chipped in his bit by filling Shinichi in on what had happened at work today.

It wasn't long before Shinichi took a seat beside him, digging into the delicious meal. Retreating to the living room to carry on chatting once done. Before long the days activates caught up with Shinichi as he began to fall asleep. The one thing he was thankful for was that the instinct to be nocturnal didn't affect him unless he was stressed or running on adrenaline.

The messy haired male carried Shinichi to bed. Changed him into PJS before changing himself, jumping into bed and pulling the teen close. Shinichi instantly curled up against him purring. Kaito fell asleep to the sound of his soothing purrs while Shinichi fell asleep to the sound of his lovers' heartbeat.

The next morning Shinichi was anxious for Kaito to leave. The delivery of paint would arrive any minute now and he was itching to get started on his nest. Lady luck seemed to be looking down on him today- probably to do with the fact he was also doing this for her favourite person as well- and Kaito was called in to work with an emergency, one of the props broke it seemed. He wasn't sure as the details given were vague.

Not 10 minutes after his boyfriend had left the paint arrived. After signing for the delivery, he carried the paint up the stairs. Just as he opened the door to the room and placed the paint down his mobile began to ring Kaito's personalised ringtone. He answered it quickly.

"Hey Shin-Chan I know I said I would only be an hour, two max but it's much more serious than I had thought. I'm gonna have to stay here for the day and fix everything. I'm really sorry babe" he informed apologetically.

Shinichi felt ecstatic and did a little jig _. 'yes! that means I can have this painted and be showered before he gets home!'_ Shinichi thought happily. He toned down his excitement as not to make his magician suspicious before addressing his mate. "It's okay darling I've got some cases to work on so its fine. Pick up dinner on your way back please?" he questioned sweetly. He knew neither he nor Kaito would feel like cooking tonight.

"Okay sweetheart I'll pick up some of your favourite ramen tonight. I'm sorry but I've got to go now, love you" Kaito agreed one again sounding apologetic and this time slightly distracted. In the back ground he could hear cries and yells of people scurrying around, the sound of metal dropping on stone. Yikes his lover was going to have his hands full today too it seemed.

"Love you too" he responded fondly before hanging up. Not before he heard a crash causing Kaito to swear under his breath. The neat haired male giggled at that.

Going back to his room he changed into some old clothes he didn't mind getting paint on and grabbed the old sheet he'd gotten out the night before. Making sure to grab paintbrushes along with the step ladder before returning to the room. He read the instructions on the paint carefully. In his head he measured out 6.5 square meter per litre and began the first coat.

By the time he had done the first coat around the room the first wall he began with, was ready for the second coating. Halfway through the first coat he'd had to leave to get some nose plugs. It seemed he could smell the paint fumes a lot stronger than normal. Thus, beginning to give him a headache. Luckily the plugs worked and the headache eased down.

Once the second coat was done Shinichi packed up the paint. Leaving the wood fireproof one in the room for when the things arrived. Leaving the window open to air the room and help the paint dry faster he left the room. Making sure the door was closed before taking the paint cans down the stairs, placing them into the shed. Once done he went back upstairs, stiped and jumped in the shower. Giving off a light purr as he began to vigorously scrub his chestnut hair.

He didn't stay in the shower long. Jumping out the shower, he began towel dry himself. Dressing in his blue fluffy PJS Kaito had brought him once dry, before going downstairs to curl up on the sofa with The Sign of Four. All the while still lightly purring.

He was still purring when Kaito got home only becoming more pronounced as he entered carrying two ramen and preceded to hand him is favourite. Kaito chuckled slightly as he ran his hand though Shinichi's still damp locks, watching as he leaned into the touch, butting his head against it. He quickly settled on the sofa beside Shinichi, tucking into his ramen once comfy.

The two chatted in between bites filling each other in on the day they had. "Honestly Shinichi if It wasn't for the fact I have a show there tomorrow I would drop them like a sack of potatoes. They had messed with all my props thus wrecking them and a few are still missing. They'd also fooled around with the stage design its self so when they tried to do my levitating trick they were off centre, ending up destroyed the set. There lucky I'm not going to sue them for destruction of property as well as theft. If you find a murder done by a pack of playing cards you know where they got them" Kaito ranted heatedly. Making wild hand gestures, almost knocking Shinichi's ramen over, causing him to scowl distrustfully, clutching it closer to his chest.

Once the up and coming magician had calmed down enough Shinichi placed their ramen on the table side. crawling onto Kaito's lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and began caressing his hair, pushing his body as close as possible to share his warmth to calm Kaito. Making sure to purr softly as he knew it relaxed Kaito.

Kai remained tense for a few minutes before he gradually relaxing back into the sofa. Wrapping loose arms around Shinichi. The self-proclaimed detective kept up his ministrations for a while longer until Kaito was boneless and let out a relaxed sigh. Gently he pulled his arms away and carefully leaned over to grab the ramen, coaxing his lover to take a bite.

The two remained that way for some time. Shinichi sat on top of Kaito's lap, feeding him and alternating between having a bite of his own before it was all gone. Placing the now empty ramen back on the side, nuzzling into Kaito's neck to give him comfort once it was out of the way. That night the two fell asleep on the sofa, keeping each other warm.

Shinichi was awoken that following morning by the sun in his eyes. He uncurled from on top of Kaito, stretching out like a cat-oh the irony- before padding off to the kitchen to get a cup of glories coffee. Making breakfast whilst he was at it. Kai would need a good breakfast today since he was having to go in and continue to fix other people's mess as well as prepare for tonight's show. If he had time he would also make Kai some lunch to take with him he decided.

When Kaito woke twenty minutes later he found his beloved gone. Hearing a noise from the kitchen he went to investigate. Wondering into the kitchen he was met with the sight of Shinichi humming quietly to the song playing on the radio, dancing his way around the kitchen.

The delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee with scrambled eggs, bacon, hash brown and beans were mouth-watering. Just as he sat down at the table Shinichi glided over with a plate and a mug full of those moth watering smells. His stomach grumbled in thanks before he dug in. Moaning in appreciation as the flavours burst on his tongue.

When he looked back up he saw Shinichi coming over with another plate. Thinking it was shin's he went back to eating, only to be surprised when it was placed down beside his plate a few seconds later. Glancing over he let out an exited squeal as he caught sight of his favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes! He gazed up lovingly at Shinichi who wore a shy smile before pulling him into a short-heated kiss as thanks, turning back to his food. Leaving Shinichi, a little dazed with a dreamy smile on his face.

Kaito was just leaving when Shinichi appeared beside him. Holding out a bento box. Handing it to him with strict instructions not to open it until lunch. Making him pinkie promise not to before he let go of the box. Then gave him a goodbye kiss and waved him out the door.

Shinichi's day consisted of mostly wondering up and down the stairs. Opening the door and signing for different deliveries, then either instructing them where to leave the parcels or hefting it up the stairs himself. He thanked Kami that the desk and bookshelf had delivery placement in the pricing otherwise he would never have got them up the stairs.

Once that was done he set about painting the two with the fireproof paint specially for wood. While those were drying he set about putting the blackout curtains up. Easier said than done. They were heavier then they looked and kept falling on top of him, trapping him underneath. After wiggling out for the 4th time he huffed sulkily before ringing professor Agasa for help. Between the two of them they managed to get them up without any further incidences. He thanked he professor before he left and checked their handy work. He nodded satisfactory at his choice, a simple pastel green that complimented the room nicely.

Pleased with himself he went about unboxing the rest of the items he had bought, setting them up when they required it. Making sure the desk and bookshelf were completely dry before putting anything on them. He gave a content purr as he gazed at the foundations of his nest. It was really beginning to take shape all he needed now was a load of blankets/pillows and a few bits and bobs around the house and it'll be done. He left the room with a spring in his step.

When Kaito got home he found his lover in the kitchen making dinner. Bounding up to him he proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Only breaking to let Shinichi catch his breath before diving in for more. He felt Shinichi melt into him, felt the rumbling purrs on his chest as he mapped out Shin's mouth. After what felt like hours but could of only have been five minutes the couple broke apart to catch their breath. The detective letting out a slight whine at the loss.

"W-what was that for?" Shinichi gasped breathlessly. Shivering as Kaito's breath puffed against his neck.

"That was because you are the best boyfriend ever. Thank you for making me that orgasm inducing chocolate cake with the melted snickers on top. It was heavenly. Just what I needed as a pick me up after the day I had." Kaito murmured into his ear. Letting his lips caress it before nibbling lightly, causing Shinichi to gasp.

"Your wel-welcome" he stammered out between moans. Gently pushing the thief away before it got too heated and he burnt their food. Kaito got the message and gently extracted himself. Not before placing one final kiss on those addicting lips though.

Shortly after Kai announced he was going for a shower, to wash the days grime away apparently. Promising he would be down in time for dinner. Leaving a flushed Shinichi to carry on cooking.

It wasn't until a few days later that Kaito noticed that things had started to go missing around the house. At first it wasn't noticeable, just a pillow vanishing here and there, the fluffy blanket nowhere in sight. It wasn't until his things began to do the Houdini act did he begin to notice. Two of his hoodies had mysteriously disappeared from his wardrobe. Next to go was a few of his shirts, including his favourite 'ava kavada bitch' t-shirt.

In the beginning he'd just thought they'd fallen down the back of the wardrobe or was in the wash/ laundry basket, but no they weren't there. Writing it off as one of those strange things he got back to his daily routine. It wasn't until his heist plans and gadgets began to suddenly turn invisible did he sit up and take action.

He'd noticed beforehand that his lover had been acting suspiciously the last few days. Disappearing from view for a few hours a day before returning, not mentioning what he had been up to or where he had been. Deciding that Shinichi was the culprit as he was acting weird, he followed him one day. Curious to see why he wondered into the north wing so often. Watching as the high school detective looked around to make sure Kaito wasn't around before entering the room. During this Kaito made sure to stay fully hidden in the shadows, pressed up close against the wall.

He waited twenty minutes before barging in only to stop short in the door way with his mouth hanging open at the scene before him. On the left had wall was a small book case full of science and magic books as well as their beloved Holmes and Lupin collection. There were also a few case files lined up beside them with a remote of some sort.

Beside the shelf was a soft looking black love seat. Looking further over he saw the extended ledge with a padded cushion to sit on with a layer of blankets and fluffy pillows. What really caught his eyes was the desk. It was beautiful. Everything he could ask for in a desk. On the left side of the desk attached to the wall was a massive magnifying glass with a built-in light and smaller magnifiers to look even closer.

He noticed a few papers littering the desk. Upon closer inspection he found them to be his missing designs along with his missing props lying beside them. He noticed a few of his tools placed next them and by the looks of things he would bet money the rest of the missing things would be in the draws. Stopping himself from investigating further he continued to look around the room. On the wall beside the door was a small flat screen Tv. That explained the remote on the bookshelf.

Closing the door behind him he spotted a coffee and hot chocolate maker beside a mini fridge with two mugs. Finally, his eyes rested on the centre of the room. It was a mass of blankets and pillows. Not a speck of flooring could be seen. Cured up in the centre of the pile was Shinichi, looking up at him with wide terrified eyes. Hand clutching at the shirt he was wearing causing Kaito to notice it was his missing favourite top. Well that explained why he couldn't find it. He cautiously made his way to Shinichi sitting down in the soft bedding in front of him. Restraining himself from glomping his soulmate for how cute he looked.

"Shinichi what's going on? Why have you made this…." He trailed of uselessly, unable to find the word to describe what "this" was.

"Nest" Shinichi supplied quietly, still looking frightened and worried but not as much as before.

' _yeah, a nest just about sums it up'_ Kaito thought, absentmindedly taking in his surroundings again, turning his attention back to Shinichi when done, who had at this point sat up. "is this why you've been so restless the last few days? You've needed to nest?" he coaxed softly.

Shinichi nodded slowly. Licking his lips before speaking in a soft worried tone.

"I have these…instincts sometimes. Things I know how to do and need to do that I didn't before. Even though I'm not pregnant I felt the need for a nest. I think it's because I'm only one third of a cat that it's a little messed up. I just… needed a cosy place to come hide in for a few hours a day. I was going to tell you but I got so frightened of what you would think of me if I told you. I um I even set up a desk and everything for you because I feel most safe and relaxed with you here" he explained in hushed tones. Stopping every now and then to collect his thought.

A smile slowly worked its way on to Kaito's face pulling Shinichi into a hug. "Never be afraid to tell me things. I think it's really adorable you made a nest and I'm over joyed you want to share it with me. Thank you very much for getting me the desk and making preparations for me. Its everything I dreamed off" he kissed Shinichi's forehead.

Gently Shinichi uncurled his hand and gave him a key "The top pulls over the writing desk and small draws keeping them hidden under lock and key. This is the key. There is also a loose panel at the back of the foots space to hide documents and iv…." He trailed of nervously. Kaito gave him an encouraging squeeze while taking the key. "and iv painted the walls and wood in fireproof paint so you don't have to worry about them catching fire" he rushed out embarrassed as he cuddled into his thief's chest to hide his blush.

Kaito felt his heart warm at Shinichi's confession and cute reaction. "Thank you kitten, you have made an amazing nest for us" he complimented holding him close. A smile and light blush spreading crossing his cheeks. Falling in love with his destined all over again.

Shinichi let out a loud purr as Kaito said the nest was amazing. He's glad Kaito is so understanding of his strange quirks and willing to indulge him. It was official, he had the best mate ever.


	2. The yarn incident

Kaito stared at the mayhem in shock. Dropping the bag, he had been carrying. Blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Nope it was still there, he really wasn't dreaming. He couldn't decide if he should laugh, cry or shout in a rage. He settled for silent dismay, however, fate it seemed wouldn't let that last long as he saw the look on Shinichi's face. He looked a cross between embarrassment and bewilderment at the situation he had landed himself in. Kaito lost his battle with laughter.

"Stop laughing idiot and help me" the detective grumbled trying to free himself. Only manging to make it worse. He huffed in defeat. Gazing around the room he took in the mess he had made. It really wasn't his fault. Honest! it was all Kaito's! he was the one who left out the ball of red yarn. Shin replayed the events that led had up to this moment and its rather humiliating outcome.

He'd woken up in their nest alone. Once again waking up to a note saying Kaito had gone out, shopping this time apparently. He'd wondered down stairs to get a cup of coffee, dressed in shorts along with one of Kaito's tops that hung of him.

Walking through the living room he spied the ball of yarn. His eyes fixed on to it immediately, staring it down as if it was challenging him. He managed to wretch his eyes away from the ball long enough to make it to the kitchen and make the coffee. Before he knew it, he had a hot mug in his hand standing in the door way staring at the yarn again. Taking a sip every now and then.

Once he finished the coffee he put the cup in the sink before returning to the living room. ' _It's challenging me I just now it! It's just screaming you can't catch me'_ he let out a small growl. If he had a tail he imagined it would be swaying. His hands twitched at its side. A gust of wind blew through the room, moving the yarn. Shinichi's pupils dilated before a playful growl left his mouth _'game on!_ ' he pounced on the unsuspecting ball.

He tumbled to the ground, rolling onto his back, patting the yarn back and forth between his hands. His back legs came up to grip it with his bare feet. Kicking out with them. Holding the yarn in his mouth and pulling letting out little delighted mews.

The yarn rolled away Shinichi raced after it. knocking it over the sofa once it was within striking distance. He dived after it continuing to bat it around and threw it in the air. Swatting it behind the table. Heisei Holmes stalked after it, crouching down into the pounce position, lifting one hand of the ground wiggling his butt in excitement before letting out a meow and pouncing. Again, taking it into his mouth. During this Shinichi had failed to notice the ball unravelling leaving a trail of red sting where ever it went.

The yarn was batted up on to the table with Shinichi quickly following, knocking off books and scattering the neatly arranged papers. The Neko again patted it, following it with his eyes as it flew across to the sofa. He chased after it tipping the sofa over as he landed on the back of it. This routine of hitting the ball, chasing after it whilst leaving a trail behind lasted hours until the ball ran out.

Which led to now. Shinichi tangled in a large amount of red yarn in the middle of what looked like a silly sting bomb had gone off in. Thankfully nothing had been broken and Shinichi remained un harmed, well except for his pride by the look of it. Bound and feeling sorry for himself. See defiantly Kaito's fault.

Giggling Kaito began to carefully untangle a pouting Shinichi "Oh Shin-Chan what am I going to do with you?" he questioned lovingly.

His kitten looked up with wide imploring eyes "Love me, feed me, never leave me" he pleaded before growling and swiping at the moving sting, causing Kaito to bust out with laughter again.

"God, I love you kitten" he sighed sappily kissing Shinichi on the forehead making him purr happily.

The rest of the evening was spent untangling and winding up the wool- and a few times unwinding and having to start again thanks to Shinichi- before picking up and righting all that was knocked over. Needless to say, Kaito didn't leave out any Balls of sting unattended again.


	3. It went Boom, like that

Kaito concentration was broken by a loud clap of thunder. He jumped slightly at the unexpected sound before going back to work. He'd been putting finishing touches to a new trick he had created. The trick was to have a moving, talking penny that grew and eventually turned into a person, his helper for the show. Well that was the theory anyway, he was yet to test it on stage.

He was once again broken out of his adjustments by a strange noise. It didn't sound like thunder. And it certainly didn't sound like the howling wind or the thrashing rain. No, it sounded more like a... whimper?

Kaito turned around in his seat to look for Shinichi who had, up until now, been asleep on the love seat. To his surprise the seat was empty. His worry went up a notch as he heard the petrified whimper again. Looking around the room he spied a shaking lump in the middle of the nest. Getting down on to his knees, he crawled over to the lump. Softly calling out his lovers' name, receiving a whine in response.

He lifted the blanket to find his mate curled up into a tight ball. His hands clutched over his ears. Eyes squeezed shut with tears leaking out. His whole body shaking. "Oh baby" Kaito breathed, gently lifting him onto his lap.

Another boom of thunder shook the room causing Shinichi to cry out again. It twigged in his mind that now that his lovers' ears were much sensitive, he must hear the clap 10x louder than the magician. Must be awfully frightening for him.

Rocking his beloved back and forth, making gentle shushing noises, he cradled Shinichi to his chest. Pressing one ear tightly against his heart and his right hand pressing against the hand on his ear helping to block it out. His left arm wrapped around him, stroking his hair to relax him. "Make it stop Kai" Shinichi begged his partner between sobs.

Kaito's heart broke hearing the whispered plea and began to hum softly to Shinichi to try and black out the sounds further as well as distract him. The hand that had been pressing against his ear which was now filled with a steady heartbeat, clutched at Kaito's shirt.

During the soothing movements the lights went out, indicating a power cut. Shinichi tensed briefly at that before calming ever so slightly. He was glad the blackout curtains were drawn since it blocked out a lot of the noise but also prevented the lightning from flashing through. He didn't feel like being temporarily blinded as well as being terrified.

As the storm began to move on Shinichi slowly began to relax more. Tears still periodically falling through his shut eyes but not as frequent now. It wasn't long before Shinichi dozed off by the scent, heat and sound of his mates presents. Keeping a firm grip on Kaito. Smiling fondly the thief laid down with detective lying on top of him. Pulling the blanket over the two of them before joining Shin-Chan in the land of dreams.

From that day on Kaito always made sure he was with Shinichi to help him through storms. Offering support, comfort and distraction when they got really bad.


	4. Jealous kitten

' _He's late'_ Shinichi thought agitatedly. He'd been pacing in front of the door for the last ten minutes with still no sign of Kaito. He desperately wanted to be held and cuddled in their nest. He'd had a rough day today. Solving a case of child murdered by his farther which was always bad but then having an elderly grandmother murdered by her granddaughter with Kaito's cards. He knew Kaito had said it out of anger but he wished it hadn't come true. It will crush Kaito to hear his prop murdered an elderly lady. So yes, he was very much in need of cuddles.

Shinichi whipped out his phone, intent on calling his very late lover. Just as he was about to hit dial the front door opened to reveal a slightly out of breath Kaito.

"Sorry Shin-Chan I got held up helping a teenage couple but I'm here now" he explained. Closing the door, holding his arms wide open, waiting for Shinichi to rush into them.

The detective was an arm's length away from his partner when he caught whiff of a strange smell. Moving in closer he sniffed the air. His noise nuzzled Kaito's shoulder before letting out a growl and pulling back. His eyes narrowed into irritated slits. When the thief tried to pull him back into his arms he hissed, lashing out. Clawing at Kaito's arm. Barring his teeth.

Despite Haibara words of him not getting any more cattish, new traits emerged every day. His teeth had sharpened and he could extend sharpen nails when needed. Something he found very useful on cases.

The magician cradled his arm close gazing at Shinichi with confused hurt eyes. Seeing the look upon hid mates' face. Gave the saviour of the police the strength to take control from his instincts. Noticing the bleeding scratches on Kaito's arm, letting out a horrified gasp at the sight.

"I'm so, so sorry Kaito! I-it was instinct I didn't mean to!" He apologised. Tears welling in his eyes "C-can I look please?" He pleaded, voice cracking. Flinching slightly when Kaito hesitated for a brief second before holding his arms for Shinichi to take.

He slowly brought the arm to his mouth. Giving his beloved enough time to work out what he was doing and pull away. He didn't. Shinichi softly licked the blood away, pressing a kiss to each of the four claw marks, whispering a sorry after each one.

While Shinichi was doing that the messy haired teens breath hitched at the caring apologetic caress his boyfriend gave his wounds. ' _Now was not the time to melt into a pile of goo at the adorableness'_ he scolded himself. He had to work out what had set Shinichi off.

Meanwhile Shinichi was drowning in guilt for hurting his mate but also the fact he could still feel the jealous anger bubbling away just below the surface. Gently releasing the arm, he softly pushed Kaito in the direction of the stairs.

"Go take a relaxing shower. I'll make a drink, I'll be in the nest if you need me" Shinichi gently persuaded. Disappearing into the kitchen to do just that. Kaito watched his lovers back, frowning softly at the slump in his shoulders before doing as he was told.

When Shinichi made his way up the stairs carrying freshly cleaned mugs to make the drinks, he heard the shower on. A burst of satisfied pleasure rushed through him knowing that awful stink would be washed ofHIS mate. That was shortly lived as the guilt began to chock him anew.

Quickly making it to the room he shut the door and set the coffee and hot chocolate machine off, grabbing one of his blankets. He then proceeded to wrap it around himself before curling up as small as possible on the love seat. Anxiously waiting his life partners return.

That was how Kaito found him when he came in. He watched Shinichi for a bit who looked back at him with big guilty eyes while he towelled his hair. He was in nothing but his PJ bottoms. Once done drying his hair he draped the towel loosely around his neck.

"I'm sorry" Shinichi said meekly, successfully breaking the silence that had surrounded them. Curling up a little tighter against himself "Your hot chocolates ready, there's marshmallows and squirty cream in fridge as well as the chocolate cake you liked."

Kaito nodded in thanks but made no move to get them. Instead he walked closer to Shinichi and crouched down in front of him. "You need to tell me what happened" He demanded calmly catching Shinichi's eye.

Shinichi mumbled a reply causing a confused look to cross Kaito's face. He sighed before looking away in embarrassment, saying a bit louder.

"I was jealous. It was an instinctual thing for me to lash out, sorry" He informed quietly. He could feel the hot flush working his way up his neck. He heard a snicker escape Kaito.

"You got jealous? Of what?" He asked with an amused tone.

Shinichi mummed his answer the blush darkening. Kaito shook his head "Gotta talk louder babe"

"I COULD SMELL ANOTHER CAT ON YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER CAT HUH?!" He exploded gripping the blanket tightly and looking at Kaito accusingly. His blush vanishing.

Kaito began to laugh but when he noticed the hurt look on Shinichi's face and the tears shining in his eyes before he turned away, he quickly stopped. Knowing it was serious. Picking Shinichi up he sat in his seat with him on his lap.

"No Kitten I would never cheat on you. Neither with a cat or person. You remember the couple I said I helped? Well their cat was stuck up a tree, I climbed up to get it. I guess he rubbed his scent on me. I'm sorry I didn't know that it would wind you up or mess with your instincts" Teen answered making a metal note not to pet any cats in the future or at least warn Shinichi if he ever had to carry one again.

Shinichi cuddled close rubbing his jaw and cheek against Kaito's before moving down to his chest, repeating the action. He began to purr as he scented his mate. Kaito let him do what he needed while enjoying the attention.

Once he was sure the prankster smelt of him thus would warn any cat's away, he gently sat up. Going over to Kaito's desk to open the large draw at the bottom on the left, pulling out the First aid kit before shutting the draw and making his way back to Kaito.

He settled back on his destine d's lap, placing the first aid on his. He rooted round until he found the antiseptic cream along the bandages before closing it and placing it on the side. Leaning back so his back was flush with Kaito's chest, shivering at the feel of his mates naked skin, he pulled the injured arm to him and placed it over his lap.

Lovingly applying the antiseptic cream, giving Kai a quick kiss on the lips when he hissed before massaging it in. Once done he picked up the bandage and carefully wound it around the scratches. Making sure it was tight enough to stay on but not too tight to cut of circulation and cause more harm.

He cut the excess bandage off, tied it and placed an apologetic kiss on the top. When he turned around to see Kaito his breath caught at the look of total adoration being directed at him.

Kaito gently pulled him forward, connecting their lips in a soft caress. The kiss didn't stay innocent for long. It quickly became a heated make-out and grind session. With Kaito alternating between sucking on his tongue or thoroughly dominating his mouth. While Shinichi ground against Kaito's lap releasing the most delicious sounds. It was safe to say that making Shinichi jealous was one way to get a possessive kitty.


	5. Psst want some catnip?

Kaito groaned into his hands. Only one third of cats get affected by cat nip and Shinichi just had to be part of that one third, didn't he? Despairing at the scene in front of him. This was the yarn incident all over again, only this time with cat nip. And the instigator for this particular disaster was Hattori. Who was currently laughing his ass off.

While the magicians back was turned, Hattori had whipped out some cat nip. The reaction was instantaneous. Shinichi's eyes had dilated so the pupils where full blown. He had a little bit of drool hanging out his mouth and his body was rhythmicity swaying in time with the catnip mouse-when Shinichi snapped out of this you could bet your life he was gonna kick Hattori's ass for pulling this stunt especially in the shape of a mouse- and inching closer.

When he'd gotten in pouncing range he hadn't wasted a second. Launching himself at Hattori with a playful growl thus resulting in Hattori lying flat on his back and the cat nip flying through the air. Shinichi instantly chased after it. Running over the table, knocking of Kaito's props and pouncing onto the sofa, managing to tip it over.

From behind the sofa the sound of loud purring and chewing was heard, feeling inquisitive as to what the detective was doing, they both peered around the sofa to see a drooling Shinichi chewing on the mouse before switching to rubbing his head against and rolling his body over it. At the sight Hattori burst into hysterics, thus, leading to now. With Kaito shaking his head in despair over Shinichi's cute slobbery behaviour and his now ruined props.

' _Oh Kami-Sama this smells and tastes so good! I feel like I have no cares in the world, that I could fly away at any moment. Hmm so pleasuring, feels so good hmm…hold up what am I doing? Was I high?! Oh my god why do I have cat nip?! The last thing I remember was Hattori smiling mischievously at me and reaching into his pocket and then…'_ Shinichi contemplated staring at the mouse before it all clicked into place _'I'm going to scratch his arms off!'_ Shinichi internally raged

Ten minutes went by while kitty Shin came down from his high. Hattori finally calming down in that time period before the purring suddenly stopped. The sudden stop worried the thief. Just as he was about to go check on Shinichi a vicious growl came from behind the sofa. Not long after that a furious Shinichi stalked out from where the sound had originated from. His teeth where bared showing of his fangs, his claws were sharp and extended, gleaming in the light. Gone where the soft purrs, replaced by hissing angry growls. His eyes had narrowed into slits again.

He zeroed in on Hattori who was still too out of it to notice the angry cat prowling towards him. The sight made Kaito's pants tighten. God Shinichi so looked hot when pissed off.

"Hattori!" the fare-skinned detective seethed causing the tanned detective to finally notice him. His eyes widened and the sight of the very, _very_ angry kitty, back tracking slowly, stumbling over Kaito's props before legging it out the room. Shinichi hot on his heels. It was safe to say that Hattori learned his lesson and never brought cat nip to the house again. If he happened to wind up with a few new scars and green hair the next day then it just cemented the lesson.


	6. Heat

Shinichi woke up that morning feeling strange. He felt really warm but not ill warm just uncomfortable. He chalked it up to wearing to many layers that night and threw off his shirt. He went about his morning routine as normal intent on ignoring the uncomfortable warmth.

A few hours later the heat had started to intensify slowly. He felt hot and claustrophobic in trousers so he stripped them off. A few minutes later he felt a gush of warmth sliding down his leg. He put his hand to it and pulled it away, it was glistening wet. ' _I'm self-lubricating?'_ hethought confused.

He felt something fluffy brush his hand. Looking down he saw a sleek black tail ' _I have a tail!'_ He shrieked and took off in search of a mirror. He found one in the landing hall way. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes only to lose it all at the sight staring back at him. _'I have ears. Fluffy black frigging cat ears!'_ He cried in anguish _._ He lifted his hand up, gently stroking one. Giggling at the feeling it gave ' _It feels ticklish and so soft'_ he thought to himself in wonderment. Without warning his dick started to harden as he got even hotter. To the point he felt on fire. His dick leaked precum.

The Neko detective dashed his way to the nest, where his instincts screamed to be. Tail flicking around behind him. Making just in time, as he collapsed with the intense need to be fucked, to be used, to be _bred. 'No no no I know what this! I'm in heat! Need Kaito, his cock, want his kittens.'_ His mind consumed in the boiling lustful haze, only able to think about mate and his cock. Giving him kittens _._

He didn't have to wait long before Kaito found him lying in their nest all sweaty and panting. His faced pressed against the blankets as his ass wiggled in the air as he fingered himself. Trying to get rid of the burning itch. Yowling pitifully when he couldn't do it. His tail swaying in irritation and ears flat back in disappointment. The thief's cock hardened instantly at the sight.

Closing the door quickly he made his way towards Shinichi. Gently cupping his ass cheek. The neat haired teen moaned at the cooling touch. His dick twitching in pleasure at the touch of his dominants touch. He wiggled his ass enticingly. Trying to get his lover to mount him.

"Hush now kitten I'm here. You've gone into heat haven't you gorgeous?" He questioned lustfully. Shinichi let out a sting of pitiful mews, nodding his head rapidly. He wanted his mate closer, inside him, fucking him, _claiming him_.

"I see you've prepped yourself for me" he observed, thrusting a finger in shallowly a few times causing the kitten to cry out. He tried to push back on the finger to take more but Kaito held his waist still. He sobbed in frustration.

"Shh easy now kitten, Masters going to take care of you now. First let's have a taste of that sweet ass of yours hmm? See what your slick tastes like" he teased. Quickly stripping out of his clothes, pulling the ass cheeks apart. Revealing his pets shiny puckering hole, Kaito let out a moan of appreciation at the sight.

He took in a deep breath through his nose, smelling a sweet fragrance coming from that cute hole. Sticking his tongue out experimentally, he tasted cinnamon and red cherries. Moaning at the taste he stuck more of his tongue into the hole. Fucking Shinichi with it. Holding his tail still so it didn't whack him in the face.

Shin bucked and withered beneath him. Mewing, crying out at the sensation, but it wasn't enough he needed his mates cock. "M-Masterrrr p-p-please! Neeheheed m-mastersss cooooock" he sobbed out. His master pulled back, gazing down lovingly at his pet.

"You taste as good as you smell Kitten. Since you've asked so nicely I will fuck you into obliviation now. You should know once I've done that I'm going to plug you up so none of my cum can escape you. By the end of the week you will be fat with my cum and kittens, understand pet?" He growled as he lined his cock up and slowly sank into the tight scorching heat.

The saviour of the police force, through his head back in a silent scream as Kaito sunk in to him, inch by delicious inch until he bottomed out with his whole 12 inches inside him. He gasped for air as master ground his hips. Moaning wantonly as the cock brushed his prostate. His ears and tail twitching like crazy.

"Yesss masterrr want to be filled by yourrr cuummm. Want to be bred by youuuu" he moaned in agreement. Wailing as Kaito slowly pulled his cock out only to sharply thrust it back in. Tugging gently on his tail, sending a spark of pleasure straight to his dick. He'd never felt so full. The prankster was in so deep and was so thick he was certain his hole would never shrink back to normal.

He was completely dominated by the thief as he rested his chest against the detectives back, making sure not to crush the tail that was now wrapped around Kaito's waist in a tight hold. Pushing him further into the blanket. His arms aging him in. Each thrust jarred him forward thus creating friction on his neglected dick. Kaito whispered in his ear what a good boy he was. Little mews left his lips every time Kaito hit his prostate. He whimpered clawing at the sheets, fisting them tight. Ears flattened against his head in pleasure.

"Such a good kitten you are. Taking all of masters' dick." Kaito praised as his thrusts sped up. Keeping one hand on Shinichi's neck to keep him in submission as Kaito sat up to thrust deeper. Watching as Shinichi's as jiggled with every thrust before turning his attention to the whole that was swallowing his massive dick. The rim gripped it tightly making Kaito put a little more effort in pulling it just to be sucked back in. The sight was breath taking. Shinichi keened at his thumb brushed over the puffed-up rim stretched around his cock.

The heat and itch had ebbed off slightly when Master had put his cock in but now it was coming back with vengeance. His senses were in overdrive. He really need Kaito's cum, just as he was about to ask for it Kaito cut him off.

"Beg for me to cum kitten, if you want it you had better beg for it" He ordered with a smack to the ass making it blossom red. Kaito growled approvingly at the sight while Shinichi mewed.

Shinichi instantly started begging "Oh please master! I need your cum! I want your cum! Want to be filled with it! Oh, please master please give it to me! PLEASE!" He screamed out tail flailing around and ears twitching.

"Such a good kitten. Begging so nicely for your masters cum. I shall give your reward now." He moaned out breathlessly, feeling his balls twitch. "I bet could make you cum without touching your dick" He taunted, Shinichi kept chanting yes under his breath as he felt Kaito's thrusts become more frantic.

Pushing back shamelessly into Kaito's thrusts. He started to babble nonsense at the stimulation it created. Suddenly there was this warm gush inside him. It felt like the fire was being put out and the itch being scratch. His muscled tensed and his eyes rolled back and his tail fell limp as the most intense orgasm of his like took over him.

When he came too he was lying on his side. His back pressed against Kaito's warm chest. A hand rubbing soothingly over his slightly distended stomach. He felt the tip of water put against his lip. He opened his mouth and drank like a dying man. Savouring the Icey coolness as it slid down his throat. He still felt warm but it was bearable now, it wasn't as scorching as it had been. The itch was faint and nowhere near as intense as it had been before but it was just starting to slowly work its way back up.

Clenching his hole, he felt something inside. It felt smooth, fat, and short. Reaching back, his fingers trailed themselves over a warm metal. It had an engraving on it. Tracing it with the tip of his finger he discovered it had **kittens plug** written on top.

"A butt plug" A husky voice behind told him. He nodded happily and left it alone feeling warm that Kaito had engraved it for him. He turned around to face Kaito. The first thing he saw was the fine chiselled chest Kaito had. Peeling his eyes from the tempting sight, he tipped his head up to meet dark indigo lust blown eyes, they were watching him like a predator watches its' prey. However, his look also had caring aspect to it at the same time. Made him shiver in want and pleasure.

"How'd you know" He rasped out voice rough from all his screaming. Looking up at him inquisitively.

"When more characteristics started coming out I looked into other things to be on the lookout for. This time of month is when cats go into heat. So, I prepared in case. Plus, even if you didn't go into heat I could still have used the butt plug on you" He winked before looking down and the slight bulge in Shinichi's stomach. "God, I love knowing your filled with cum, can't wait to pump some more into you" He said seductively, nibbling on Shinichi's bottom lip before pulling away.

He reached around behind him and pulled over a packet of tuck biscuits. "Eat some of these to keep your strength up, I get the feeling it's not going to be long before were at it again." He advised eyeing Shinichi as he began squirm in discomfort.

"Got to say you look really cute and sexy with that tail and ears." Kaito commented as Shinichi pushed him on to his back and hovered over his cock. In retaliation to being cool cute his Tail hit Kaito in the face causing him to chuckle.

After another round Shinichi drifted off to a light sleep on top of Kaito. His tail wrapped around Kaito's wrist and ears were droopy with sleep. Whispering "My mate" just loud enough for Kaito to hear and beam happily down at him. Kissing his forehead affectionately. "Always your" he murmured into Shinichi's hair before getting some rest. He was under no illusions he wouldn't be woken up by a sex crazed kitten tonight.

Two days later Shinichi's heat finally passed and was able to leave the nest. Happy that his ears and tail had vanished. His stomach was distended until it looked like he was 6 months pregnant. And he loved it. Every time he moved he felt Kaito's cum moving within him, making him moan in pleasure. Despite how exhausting his heat was the after feeling was amazing. He felt so content. He gazed over at Kaito who shuffled out sleepily and stretched his sore back. Turned out he hadn't quite been prepared enough. Not with how active Shinichi had been the last two days.


	7. Kitten

It was a week after Shinichi experienced heat, that he began to notice a small bump in his stomach, not really noticeable unless you looked for it. Another thing he noticed was his strange cravings. He actually felt kinda bad for Kaito because they came at the most inappropriate of moments and left him cranky until he got them. Didn't help that every few days that craving would change.

Another thing that both he and Kaito picked up on was the mood swings. One minuet he was giddy with excitement and the next he was snapping at anyone within the vicinity. Worried that it may be a delayed side effect of the drug, Shinichi rushed over to Ai's for her to perform tests on him.

After an hour of nervously passing outside her lab door, Haibara called him back in, asking him to take a seat.

"Now I've run extensive tests and I've found nothing wrong with the serum, your body is functioning normally and no other side effects have been triggered. However, there is one more test I would like to run, given the symptoms you seem to have." She informed him holding out a small cup.

"I need you to go urinate in this for me please." She told him, face blank. The detective took the cup with no small amount of confusion before going to the bath room to do as she instructed.

He felt slightly awkward and embarrassed handing her a cup of his urine but he sucks it up and waited on the observations table. Nervously gnawing at his lip. With this test it would take only a few minuets so he had been given permission to stay in the room.

While Ai waited for the results he engaged the detective in a convocation, taking him by surprise. "So, have you and Kaito talked about children yet?" She asked nonchalantly.

Thinking the question was a little weird but then knowing his situation was weird he just shrugged it off as one of their weird things. "Not really. I know Kai wants kids one day but we haven't actively discussed it." He shrugged.

"And what about you? Do you want children?" She asked, picking up on the fact he didn't mention himself on it.

"I don't know" He answered looking thoughtful. "I use to find it difficult connecting with children, hell I found I can't connect with my own piers very well. But after the Conan fiasco, I've found my rhythm with children, in fact I love spending time with them now."

"But?" She pressed sensing there was more. He threw her a sad smile.

"But I don't think I will be a very good father. I attract danger and death like a flame to a moth. Given my own childhood experience of being dragged around the world. Being paraded in front of paparazzi. Being taken to murder scenes from a young age. I don't want my child to grow up like a did.

I'm not saying I don't love my parents or the job I do but at the same time, I wish I had the chance to be a normal average child, not the heir to w world round actress and novelist as well as having an above average intelligence. No child should have that pressure and I'm afraid if was to adopt a child that's all that they would know. Given Kai is becoming famous by the day and wishes to travel, and I'm always stumbling upon a murder, even when I'm actively trying to avoid them.

There is also the cat part of me is desperate to provide Kai with kittens, and a large part of me really wants too, because I know he would be an amazing dad and I want to see that, but I know the only way we could would be to adopt or to have a surrogacy. which makes me a little sad because I would love the child to have a bit of both of our DNA's." He confessed sadly

"What would you do if I told you that you could get pregnant?" Haibara asked after a beat of silence. Her lab tech pinging with the result.

"I dunno. Right now, I'd say sign me up because it would be a dream come true to have a child that's both mine and Kaito's. Even with all that I said before, id still welcome the child into this world and do everything in my power so that they don't feel that pressure I did growing up, Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"The results just came in, and it looks like my theory was correct." She said looking over the results before turning to look at him with a soft smile. "Congratulations Shinichi, you're going to have a baby."

"Wh-what?! ho-how on earth can I be pregnant?! I'm male!" He screeched, nearly toppling backwards in surprise.

"The cat DNA that was in the antidote was of a female cat. I thought nothing of it at the time, so I never checked if any of your organs can been changed. It would appear during the transformation you grew a womb and are now able to conceive children." She explained, handing him a glass of water, helping steady his shaking hands.

"If you like we can try an ultra sound and see if we can pick up the heartbeat. Given the amount of cat characteristics you have and you refer to children as kittens I'm going to assume your going to only be pregnant for about ten weeks, which is the stared for female cats which means we should be able to pick up at least the heartbeat now." She offered.

Shinichi just stared at her, unable to process what was happening. He looked down at his slightly distended stomach and placed a loving hand over it. He was pregnant! That means he could give Kaito kittens after all! He could be good mate and provide a family! Once that had seemed through hid head, he was elated, nodding vigorously at the offer.

Thirty minuets later he was on the table with the cool gel over his stomach as she ran the ultra sounds across his stomach. Both watching the monitors with rapt attention. It didn't take long to find a heartbeat. And another. And another. And another! Four, he was going to have four kittens! They were just big enough to make out the shape. Ai quickly snapped a picture before leaning the gel and printing it.

"Well it looks like your going to take after the litter number cats have as well." She grinned, handing him the picture.

"Now I want you to eat double your regular portions, your eating for four now. I want you to come for a scan every week to make sure there is no complications and most of all. Be. Careful." She stressed the last part. sounding it out slowly "Now go on home to your hubby and tell him the wonderful news." She shooed.

"Thanks Ai" He said kissing her cheek for dashing out the door, anxious to tell Kai the good news.

Ooo0ooo

"Kai! Kai!" Shinichi called dashing up the stairs.

"Shin-Chan what's wrong?" He answered walking out the nesting room.

"Oh Kai, I just had the most wonderful of news." He said, throwing himself at his lover, trusting he would catch him.

"What is it baby?" He asked, wrapping strong arms around his lover. The tension in his muscles relaxing, knowing his check-up went okay.

Shinichi giggled at the phrase he used "Haibara just told me why I've been acting so weird recently. We're going to have ki-babies!" He beamed, aborting from saying kitten since he thought it may make it weird then it was.

"Ba-babies!?" He squeaked, staring wide eyed at his partner.

"Uh huh, turns out the cat DNA was that of a female and gave me a womb. Ai says I'm pregnant and will most likely follow the cat maternity time of ten weeks." He explained seeing the frazzled look. Kaito shook his head, a wide smile taking over his face.

"This is amazing!" He cheered, lifting his lover up and spinning him around, laughing joyously.

"Hang on you said babies not baby, how many are you expecting?" He questioned settling his lover down, chest pressing close together.

"Ai thinks we're going to have four, look!" He gushed, pulling out the scan from his pocket and handing it to Kaito, who took it hesitantly.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a father" He murmured "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He cried out giddily. Gently stoking each image of his unborn children.

Ooo0ooo

Shinichi was at the three -week mark, when his nipples were beginning to pinken and his breasts began extending with milk. His stomach already making him look six months pregnant.

The detective was sat, reclining against the couch cushions as he a read a book on baby and child welfare, a book on kitten care already finished beside him. He was just finishing the last page when Kaito sat down beside him, rubbing soothing motions across his stomach.

"You know I've been thinking, if your DNA is mixed with some cats and were basing your maternity time off a cats, wont you be given birth to kitten instead of humans?" Kaito pondered aloud.

Shinichi shook his and placed the book on top of the other, turning to get a better look at the magician.

"Me and Ai talked about that but we are confident they will be born human, just smaller then average, given the fact my prominent DNA code is human. How ever they will most likely be like me, with having cat like features." He explained "Plus I have food cravings and mood swings like a human pregnancy, just minus the morning sickness thank god."

"Now the real question is, what are we going to name our little fur balls? I know you've been taking care of the nursery for me, and we have the cover story worked out, now it's just names." He chirped, pulling a name book out of thin air, making Kaito blink before smirking.

"So, you were paying attention to the magic lesson." He noted smugly.

"Of course, pulling things out of no- where will come in very handy." The detective replied with a fake haughtiness, causing his partner to burst out in laughter.

"Okay back on to the names, now I now you probably have at least one you won't." He pointed out, receiving a sheepish look in return.

"Two names actually Asher Gray for a boy and Miyuki Wonder." He admitted, fiddling with the end of his top. Jerking in surprise when a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"I love those names, we should defiantly use them. Funnily enough I have two names as well. Luna Rain and Ciel Moon." He offered in return, wrapping an arm around his beloved shoulder.

"Those names are perfect Kai, looks like we won't need this book after all." Shinichi grinned, the book puffed out of existence as he curled in close.

Ooo0ooo

It was three weeks until his due date and Shinichi was restless. One of the kittens had decided to play 'how hard can kick mum', no doubt they would be the soccer player in the family. It didn't take long for the others to seem to agree that the game looked fun and joined in, looks like it was going to be another night with very little sleep.

He went to library and pulled out a cold case to work on. Since he was two weeks along, Shinichi could no longer hide the bulge and had to resort to hiding at home, which didn't help his restlessness, but he just could risk being seen.

So, he had to make himself content with the case files his friend in Interpol sent him. It was all bad, meant he could spend more time with Kai and not have to worry about being seen. Plus, it made their cover story more believable as a lot of the cases he worked were abroad.

Thinking of the cover story, he sat back, leaning his head against the back of the chair. Both he and Kai had agreed that they wanted the children to be theirs, not distant relatives, which left them with few options, either they adopt or tell the truth. And given the peculiarity of their case they didn't want to tempt fate by releasing the truth so they had gone with option B, adopt.

After much debate they decided that while Shinichi was abroad he would visit the Edwagas, during his visit, the family would pass away in a car accident while he was baby sitting the quadruplets. In their will the Parents had asked that if they were to pass suddenly that if able, that Shinichi was to take the children in and raise them as his own.

And thus, that would explain why the children looked so much like him and would then give a good reason as to why Conan could never come back. It was heart breaking to do and he knew it would hurt others, but it was for the best, he'd have his children and the lies pertaining Conan would stop.

"They not letting you get any sleep tonight either?" A voiced asked from the doorway, breaking the puzzlers trail of thought.

"No, there paying a game of, who kicks the strongest at the moment, I'm actually in fear of my ribs." He chucked, putting the case down and smiling tiredly up at his lover.

Kaito walked over to where his boyfriend sat and knelt in front of him. Face against the baby bump.

"Hey kiddos, I know you want to play and stretch your legs, but mummy needs to get some sleep so she can keep you healthy. Don't worry in three short weeks, you will have all the room in the word to kick around, but for now, settle my sweets and listen as daddy tells you a bed time story. Once upon a time there was a fierce dragon…."

As Kaito spoke in low tones, spinning an intercut tale, full of magic and mythical beings, the little monsters slowly settled down, listing to their father's voice. It wasn't long before the full effect of only four hours of sleep the last few days took its toll as he too drifted off to sleep.

Ooo0ooo

"Push Kudo-Kun, push!" Haibara urged.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one pushing a living being out of their ass!" Shinichi yelled back, panting with the strain.

"Well, be grateful the womb connected to your ass and not your dick." She retorted, a towel at the ready as they crown of the baby was just visible.

"If it had, you would be doing a suzerain on me, no matter how you feel about it." He snapped, giving another push.

"AHHHH! FUCK YOU KAITO, WHEN I'M ABLE TO MOVE IM GOING TO CUT YOUR COCK OFF!" he shrieked angrily at his lover, crushing his hand.

Kaito gulped and turned a little pale at the threat, hand going numb. With a final shriek the first baby popped out, giving Shinichi a moment of respite before the next contraction over took him.

After four hours of agonizing labour, Shinichi found himself curled up on the next holding his precious little girl while Kai heled the two male twins and Ai holding the twin to his. All four were born with cat ears and tail, pitch black hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes.

The one he was holding was Miyuki as she had pure white cat ears and tail. Ai was holding Luna who had a mix of white and greyish ears. Kaito was holding Leo who had brownish/ginger-ish ears and tail, while Asher had grey ears, matching his middle name, with a back tip on his tail and ears.

The two girl's eyes were slightly on the more indigo side, taking after their fathers. While the boys had clear royal blue eyes just like their mother.

He hoped that as they grew up that their ears and tail could vanish at will like his own.

"Thank you for given me such amazing Children, kitten." Kaito murmured, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Shinichi beamed happily.

"I can tell you something now, these guys are gonna be a handful." He joked tiredly.

"Congratulations Kudo, you have some true heartbreakers in the making here." Ai congratulated, rocking Luna back and forth.

Shinichi smiled tiredly at her "I get the feeling were going to be beating of admirers with a stick, I hope their god mother is willing to help." He said pointedly.

A look of surprise filtered across her face before a wide smile took after it "Thank you, I will." She said tears of joy in her eyes at the honour bestowed upon her.

"Now that that's sorted, get some rest love, you've earned it." Kaito smiled, placing his too in the cot and taking Miyuki off him. As Shinichi settled down he couldn't help but think how perfect this all was. He now had a family of his own with the man he was in love with, life couldn't get any better then that.


	8. Lifes Good

Shinichi smiled fondly as he watched his precious kittens chase each other around the house. Their eyes twitching with each noise and tails swishing in excitement. Little mews of delight escaping their mouths as they tumbled.

He chuckled as Miyuki nipped Luna's tail, causing her to get a tail smacked in the face. Seeing that bought to mind the first time his own ears appeared out of heat. God that day was a mess.

 **Flash back**

 _He woke up warm and content, curled up under a pile of blankets. He stretched out, releasing a yawn before crawling out from under the mass of warmth. His head felt a little heavier then normal and he felt strangely balanced, but he shrugged it off as a goodnight sleep as he made his way out the nest and to the kitchen, where he knew Kai would be ready with breakfast._

" _Morn-OH MY GOD! Baby your ears and tail are back!" Kaito shouted, dropping his toast in shock as he turned to great his lover._

" _Huh?" Shinichi asked intelligently, not awake enough to understand what was making his lover so weird._

" _Just look" Kaito said as he pushed him in front of the landing mirror._

" _Oh" was all Shinichi said, raising his hand to touch the ears. "Oh! Why do I have ears?!" He shrieked._

" _And why do I have a tail?!" He yelled, spinning in frantic circles to look at it, reminding Kaito of dog._

" _Well you're not in heat, are you?" Kaito asked the obvious._

" _No, its too soon anyway" Shinichi shook his head. Examining the ears more closely._

" _What am I going to do Kai? I can't go out like this, Halloween sure but not in the middle of April!" He asked glumly, ears and tail drooping._

" _Well, maybe you can will them out of existence" Kaito offered, seeing the lost look on his lover's face._

 _A thoughtful look passed Shinichi's face for a moment before it settled in determination. It was quite as the detective closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths. Ten minuets into the stillness his ears and tail vanished._

" _You did it Shinichi! Looks like they come and go as you want now" the magician cheered._

" _Really?" Shinichi asked excitedly, opening his eyes, tail and ears spring back._

" _Uhh yeah, we will just have to work on tapping down strong emotions" He giggles, stroking the ears, earning him a purr_

 **End flash back**

He was thankful he'd leant control quickly after that. Giving him control over when they decided to make an appearance. Another thing he was immensely grateful for, was that particular advantage had been passed on to his children, otherwise he didn't know what he would have done.

Having said that, their control wasn't the best, he mused to himself as Ashes tail and ears popped out as Leo frightened him.

"Papa, Luna got the yarn again!" He heard Ash yell followed by a venomous denial. He shook his head with a chuckle as he entered the living room, Kaito beating him there and already laughing.

"Well kiddo, you certainly take after your father" he laughed as he set about gently untangling his daughter from the mass of sting causing her to grin cheekily.

"Yes, all that's left is the cat nip and you will be well on your way to being a mini me" Shinichi chirped, narrowly dodging a swipe to his tai from Leo.

He stood back watching as his family teased and messed around with one another, watching as Kaito set the littlest one free before pulling on the sting, laughing heartily as al four Kittens tripped over one another to get to it. Yeah life was good, perfect even.


End file.
